Temporary Home
by Izzieluv
Summary: "This is my temporary home, It's not where I belong, Windows in rooms that I'm passin' through, This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going, I'm not afraid because I know, this is my Temporary home" Inspired by Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood
1. Georgie

Georgie sat in the very back seat of the old mini van and cried. They weren't supposed to split her and Jeffy up. He had always promised they would always be in the same place. But, her case worker had told her that she was six and Jeffy was thirteen now, that meant that he needed to be placed in a home for teenagers. She had started losing track of how many homes she had been in. How many "moms and dads", "brothers and sisters", schools, friends she had been forced to say goodbye to.

This new couple seemed nice enough. "Hi Georgina," the woman had said softly. "Carrie told us you're a little sad today."

"I want to live with Jeffy!" Georgie sobbed.  
"I know…" the man said, his hands in his pockets, "We've got the contact information for his new foster parents, we're going to arrange for you to see him every week." This only made Georgie cry harder. She didn't want to see him once a week. She wanted to live with him, she wanted his room to be just next door to hers.

"We have three other kids, our daughter, Jessie, is your age, she's so excited to meet you. I'm sure you two will get along great."

Georgie didn't understand why foster parents always thought the idea of them having kids her age was so comforting. She would leave after a few months and have to say goodbye. This was all temporary. It always was.

After a few weeks, Georgie had made some friends, including Jessie, despite her best efforts. She was seeing Jeffy weekly, just like Carol and Jim, her new foster parents had promised. She really did like this family, they were nice people. Her new teacher was nice, the town was fun, there was a lot to do. But, it didn't feel right, it didn't feel permanent, it never did, no matter how much she liked it.

Georgie ran away for the first time after a fight with Jessie. Georgie didn't want to share a doll she was playing with. "Fine!" Jessie had snapped, "You'll leave soon anyways and then I'll get to play with it all I want!" Georgie's heart crumbled. She threw the doll at Jessie and bolted out of the room, then through the house, and out the front door. She kept running, until her legs couldn't carry her anymore. She found a payphone, reached into her pocket and pulled out her leftover allowance. The first thing she had done when she got to her new house was started to memorize Jeffy's new phone number.  
"Hello? This is the Jacobs."  
"Hi Mrs. Jacobs," Georgie sniffled, "Is Jeffy there."

"Yes, I'll go get him!" Mrs. Jacobs was a very happy person, Jeffy was happy with the Jacobs, and Georgie was happy for him.  
"Georgie?" Jeffy heard on the other line.  
"Jeffy. I miss you!" She told Jeffy everything that had happened, including her running away.  
"Georgie, are there any street signs near you? Tell me where you are."  
"Umm, yeah, there's one that says Main and Pear."

"Okay, I'll tell the Jacobs and they'll tell Carol and Jim."  
"Wait! Don't go Jeffy."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to tell Suzanne, but I'm going to stay on the line."

He was quiet for a couple of minutes while he explained the situation.  
"Why did she say that Jeffy? I thought we were friends!" Georgie wailed when Jeffy came back.  
"I'm sure she didn't mean it. Kids are mean sometimes. Why did you run away kiddo?"

"Because Jeffy! It doesn't feel right. I like them just fine, but it doesn't feel permanent! I don't belong there! I know in a few months I'll never see that bedroom again. I feel like it's just a stop, and that I'm supposed to be somewhere else."

"Georgie? Is that you?" It was Carol. "Georgie! I was worried sick!"  
"I've gotta go Jeffy. Carol is here. I love you."  
"I love you too squirt. I'll see you on Friday."

**Six Years Later**

Georgie looked out over the ridge, she could just see Heartland off in the distance. Amy was next to her on Spartan. This was it. This was her permanent home, Heartland was where she belonged. Lou and Peter had told Georgie just the day before that they were going to adopt her. She had finally found her home. She always thought she would find her home when Jeffy turned eighteen and got custody of her, but she was wrong. Sure she missed him, but everything about Heartland felt right. She was finally home.


	2. Lily and Ty

Lily had left Ty's father two months ago. They had stayed with different friends of hers, always getting kicked out after a couple of weeks because Lily wasn't doing anything but lying on the couch drinking and crying.

"Lily. That's it. You need to be out in three days." Her friend Joyce said as she stormed into the living room. "I'm only giving you time because of Ty. He needs a roof over his head, you, I'm not so concerned about anymore. Find a place." She said throwing the newspaper and the phone at a shocked Lily.

Lily called everyone she could think of, many had just hung up on her after she explained the situation. Joyce had come home after work to find Lily crying on the couch, little Ty sitting next to his mom resting his head on her arm and patting her back.

"Please Joyce, give me a little more time. I can't find anywhere to stay!" Lily begged.

"I can't." Joyce said firmly. It wasn't that she didn't want to help Lily, she did, but she felt that Lily needed two things, a wake up call and someone to be straight forward with her. "What I can do is contact the women and children's center. They have a three month program, they'll help you find a job, and a place to live, after the three months is up, that's it Lily. If you haven't been trying, and you don't have money or a place to stay, you're out. You need to sober up and take care of that little boy."

The center was just what Lily needed. Most of the job opportunities were companies they worked with regularly, people who were sympathetic to these women and their situations. They didn't pay much, and Lily was going to have to work two jobs, but it was a start. There was a strict no alcohol policy as well as a curfew. After two weeks Lily felt great, she had been sober the whole two weeks, something she hadn't done since she started drinking. She was attending Alcoholics Anonymous and she had her first job interview lined up.

Lily got ready carefully the morning of her interview. She put on the brown skirt, and flowered blouse which had been donated to the center in the bathroom connected to her's and Ty's room. She looked at Ty from time to time as she did her makeup, catching his reflection in the mirror, his little face was tilted down, looking at the pictures in the book he had rested on his lap.

She couldn't believe she had gotten so lucky with such a beautiful little boy. He was smart, kind, and caring. He was quick to comfort her when she was upset, which had been often when she was drinking.

"Alright Ty, are you ready to go?" Lily asked, stepping out of the bathroom.  
"You look so pretty Mama!" He said sweetly, looking up from his book.  
"Thank you honey! Let's go so Mommy can be early." Ty hopped off of the bed and ran to open the door for her.  
"What a gentleman. Thank you sir!" Lily said with a wink and a smile, Ty giggled and reached for his mother's hand.

That night, after the interview Lily was crushed, it hadn't gone well. She had no experience with computers, which she would have to use heavily, and in her nervousness she had mentioned that she was an alcoholic, and how she had been kicked out of several friends' homes before finding the center. When she returned to the center she had told her counselor, a kind woman named Amber, that the interview had not gone well. Amber had reminded her that she could use this as a learning experience and helped her apply for more jobs. However, the longer Lily was left to reflect on the interview the more stupid and anxious she felt. She couldn't remember ever wanting a drink as much as she did right then. She considered sneaking out, walking to the liquor store a block down, and buying something strong, but there was no way. The doors leading out of the center were locked, and she only had two dollars in her wallet. So instead, she simply laid in her bed and cried.

"Mama? What's wrong?" Lily rolled over to see Ty standing next to her, Lily scooted over and pulled the covers up for him.  
"Come here baby." As soon as she said this Ty climbed into bed next to her, snuggling close to her.  
"It's okay Mama. Daddy won't get us here. This is our new home now, right?"  
"Only for a little while baby, we belong somewhere happier. One day, we'll be happy you and me. This little room is just a stepping stone on our way to a happier life." She felt her courage start grow, and her despair shrink. "I'm not worried that my interview didn't go well, I know we're going to be somewhere better one day. And one day, you'll meet a beautiful girl, and you'll treat her the way a real man treats a woman, and you'll fall in love, and get married. I will be so happy for you, I won't even cry like most mom's do, I'll just smile so much, my cheeks will hurt." Lily was beginning to believe what she said, she and Ty would find happiness, she was sure of it. They would stay away from his father. She would get a job and a place for them to live, maybe, she'd even find a nice man and fall in love herself.

As Lily wove a tale of better days, Ty drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a little country home filled with a big family. He dreamed of a big yard, and an old red barn full of horses. He dreamed of sunny days full of laughter, and starry nights filled with love. He dreamed of a father he could look up to, a man who would teach him how to work hard, how to treat women, and how to love his life. He dreamed of marrying a pretty girl, on a black horse. He dreamed of a place where he would feel loved, and cared for. Ty dreamed of a place where he would finally feel at home.


End file.
